Return of the Rowdyruff Boys
by 657
Summary: When the Rowdyruff Boys arrive in Ms. Keanes class, the Powerpuff Girls are immediately on edge. After a few weeks pass, that is when the Powerpunk Girls become new students as well. And when it turns out that the boys soon develop crushes on them, It for some reason, urks the Puffs to no end.
1. Chapter 1

Brick's eyes opened a bit, adjusting to the sunlight entering the room. The 5 year old boy grunted before sitting up and stretching silently. He then looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 6:00. He blinked before he looked towards his left, where he saw his brother Butch, sound asleep. Turning towards his right, he saw his other brother Boomer, asleep as well. He sighed before he rubbed his eyes. He then tapped both his brothers on their shoulders, waking them up. Butch woke first. The green Rowdyruff groaned before he looked at Brick with a curious look. Brick then shook Boomer awake before he spoke to both brothers;

"Hey, it's almost 6:30, it's time to get up and get ready for school."

Butch immediately groaned before mashing his face against his pillow as he muttered out;

"School can…_yawn_...Wait until like noon."

Brick raised an eyebrow before a scent caught his none. He smirked before speaking;

"Hey, sniff the air for a second. I can't be the only one who smells that."

Boomer yawned before both him and Butch sniffed the air…and caught the scent of the French toast that Mojo was making downstairs. Both blue and Green brothers shot out of bed before Brick grabbed them by their feet as they were in Midair. He spoke;

"Hey, go get changed first. Mojo won't feed us unless we're dressed and ready."

Butch and Boomer looked down at what they were wearing to see that they were still in their Green and Blue Footie pajama's respectfully. They nodded before shooting off towards the dresser, with their color streaks in their wake. Brick chuckled. His brothers were lazy, but would do just about anything for Mojo's French toast.

He climbed out of bed before looking down at his red footie pajamas. He smirked before he stripped and put on his normal everyday clothes, consisting of black jeans with converse shoes and a red long sleeved shirt with a black stripe through the middle. He turned towards his brothers to see them in the same thing as him, only in their colors. Boomer, who had a dark Blue, while Butch had dark green! Brick spoke;

"Now you can go downstairs."

Brick couldn't say more if he wanted to, because both Boomer and Butch jetted off downstairs towards Mojo Jojo's French toast. He shook his head before grabbing his baseball cap off the dresser and plopping in on his head, then turning it backwards. He then floated downstairs and sat at the table to get some Breakfast…or what was left of it.

Mojo Jojo spoke;

"Now boys, you are going to school today. As it is there that you will learn things, where the knowledge you will uncover will be intellectual an–"

Brick held his hand out with a smirk on his face, cutting Mojo off of his rambling. Mojo raised an eyebrow before he spoke one last thing as the boys placed their plates in the sink.

"Do not forget your backpacks and lunches children! They are by the door. And Boomer, your little stuffed dragon is by your backpack!"

Boomer let out a cheer as he grabbed his dragon Bowser (You totally know where I got that from right?) By the waist before he placed it in his backpack as Butch scoffed at him and spoke;

"Really, do ya really need your little toy to get through the day? You're such a sissy." Brick scoffed at him before he spoke;

"Leave him alone Butch. Or do I need to remind you of your little Teddy Bear?"

Butch growled before he spoke; "Hey! Leave Mr. Scratch and Sniff out of this! He gives me the strength to be an awesome fighter!"

Brick rolled his eyes before Mojo spoke;

"The school that you are currently enrolled in is called Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. It is almost 7:00. You are going to be late unless you leave now!"

The boys nodded before they shot off into the air and towards the school.

(LATER)

Ms. Keane spoke to the class in front of her;

"Ok children let's take our seats. We have 3 new students today. Please come in boys."

Brick Boomer and Butch walked into the class room as Ms. Keane spoke;

"Now why don't you boys introduce yourselves?"

Brick spoke; "Gladly, Miss?"

Ms. Keane smiled at him as she spoke;

"I'm Ms. Keane."

Brick nodded, cataloging the name into his mind before he spoke;

"I'm Brick, my blond brother to my right is Boomer and the green one is Butch. Together we make–" Brick was suddenly cut off as a familiar trio of voices suddenly rang out.

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Brick tried his best to pin point where the voices rang out until he caught sight of a trio of girls. His eyes narrowed before he spoke;

"Well Pinky…it's been a while huh?" Blossom snarled before she spoke;

"Not nearly long enough!"

Brick's eyes locked onto his counterpart's before Butch spoke;

"Heh, I didn't think we'd be sharing a class with them Powerpuff Girls, Huh Brick?" Butch started twitching, signifying he wanted to completely smash something. Brick said nothing; too busy staring down his counterpart. Buttercup growled before she spoke;

"You three are leaving, RIGHT NOW!"

And with that, she shot at them, with a green streak in her wake. Brick broke eye contact with Blossom, only to nod towards Butch, who smirked and waited. As soon as Buttercup got close enough, that's when Butch acted.

He quickly zipped up and shoved his fist into Buttercups abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. He lowered his arm, as Buttercup fell to the ground on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. Butch spoke;

"Hey doll, if you wanna fight, all ya gotta do is say so!"

Brick spoke with authority clear in his voice;

"Butch, down!"

Butch grunted in acknowledgement before he backed up towards his brothers. Ms. Keane spoke;

"Now Boys, you may be new here, but Violence is NOT tolerated."

Butch spoke without looking away from Buttercup; "I apologize mam, but she charged me. I acted in self-defense."

Ms. Keane nodded, before she turned towards Buttercup and spoke;

"As for you, you are not a new student, so you get no recess today."

Buttercup growled before she returned towards her seat with a scowl on her face. Brick looked at Ms. Keane and spoke;

"May we sit down Mam?"

Ms. Keane nodded as the boys walked over towards an empty table and sat down. The Powerpuff Girls never stopped glaring at them. Ms. Keane spoke as she started writing on the blackboard;

"Ok now, it is time for a math lesson. Now who can tell me the key to finding out wither to multiply or divide in a written problem?"

Blossom raised her hand but a voice rang out with a dull tone;

"Easy, if you're supposed to multiply, they have the word product is hidden in there somewhere. But if you're supposed to divide, they'll use the word quotient."

The whole class looked to see who had spoken, only to see Brick staring at the board with a dull expression on his face. Ms. Keane smiled before she spoke;

"Very good Brick. First day and you are already comfortable enough to answer the problems I ask."

Brick nodded, appreciative of the praise. Blossom on the other hand fumed, SHE was the teacher's pet! And Brick effortlessly swipes a problem that she would have answered. She paid _extra _attention to make sure she could answer the next question. Ms. Keane spoke;

"Now children, who can tell me wha is?"

Blossom immediately spoke;

"Easy Ms. Keane, the answer would be 4."

The teacher smiled at the correct answer before turning back to write on the board; Blossom sent a snarky smirk towards Brick, who's eyes narrowed before he thought to himself;

'_Ok, so she wants to play it like that huh? Ok then, Game on Pinky!"_

When another problem was asked, Brick immediately answered it, when he got it right, he sent his own smirk towards his Powerpuff counterpart, who silently fumed. This went on for a couple of minutes until Blossom accidentally answered a question wrong. When Brick stated the right answer, the class was in an uproar.

"Bwa HAHA, Stupid girl got owned by a Rowdyruff! HAHAHAHAHA!" Butch cackled. It was a moment later that the bell rang and the kids went out to recess. Blossom, sat in her seat, her eye twitching as Bubbles gently poked her on the shoulder, trying to get a reaction. Blossom said nothing, too shocked to do anything. Her eyes then narrowed before she screamed out and shot outside, towards the boys with Bubbles and Buttercup following behind her.

There they were, in the center of the playground, hanging around a nearby tree. Brick was sitting down with his back propped against it reading a book, a bored expression on his face. Boomer was sitting on one of the higher branches, sleeping and Butch was sitting on one of the lower branches playing his Gameboy.

The Powerpuff Girls floated in front of the boys with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces. All three girls spoke simultaneously;

"STOP RIGHT THERE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

While Boomer woke up and looked at the girls with a curious expression, neither Brick nor Butch looked up from what they were doing which only fueled their counterparts anger. Blossom's eyes narrowed in rage;

Brick was simply reading his book…went he felt laser vision completely disintegrate it in his hands. He looked up with a scowl on his face as he spoke out;

"Will you three idiots leave us alone? We haven't done anything!"

Buttercup growled as she spoke;

"Except for being born! Which is a sin of its own!"

Now that comment right there got Butch's attention as he spoke

"Really? You wanna repeat of what happened inside? By all means, I'm game for totally killing you!"

Butch then leapt down from his spot on the tree and started walking dangerously towards Buttercup when Brick's arm blocked his path. Brick spoke;

"We haven't done anything since we arrived at here! We are simply here to get an education. Since when is that illegal?"

Blossom crossed her arms and spoke;

"It's not. But I know that's not why you're here."

Brick rolled his eyes before he spoke;

"Oh why don't you go bother someone else! I don't have the patience to argue with you."

Blossom smirked as she spoke;

"Ooh, Patience. That's a _BIG _word for someone who can't even correctly spell Dumb!"

All 3 Powerpuff Girls started laughing as the Rowdyruff Boys felt their eyes twitch. Butch scowled as he spoke;

"That's it. I'm sending _AT LEAST _one of you to the morgue."

He started stomping towards the girls until Brick grabbed him by the back of his collar and spoke;

"No Butch. This is what they want. They want us to fight them so we get kicked out. For once, control that terrible temper of yours."

Butch said nothing but you could hear the annoyance in his tone as he spoke;

"Fine! They get to keep breathing, for now."

The girls continued laughing as Buttercup spoke;

"Hahaha, Look, Butch is whipped."

That made the girls laugh harder as Butch started growling. Brick said nothing, although a smirk soon fell on his face. The girls continued laughing as Brick cleared his throat to get their attention and did the "Look Behind You" gesture. The girls did so and saw Ms. Keane standing there with a scowl on her face.

"I'm very disappointed in you girls, picking on the new kids. I thought you three were above that."

Brick then put on his "Innocent Child" face and spoke;

"It's true Ms. Keane. We were sitting here, doing nothing and the girls came up and started making fun of us. They stated how I couldn't spell Dumb and started laughing at us. We thought they were nice. We can't believe they were soo mean to us!"

The Powerpuff Girls' jaws dropped before Ms. Keane spoke;

"It's ok boys. These girls are getting a time out for their actions."

The Powerpuff girls bowed their heads as they slowly walked inside, they turned back to look at the boys, only to see the innocent look completely gone. Butch smirked cruelly sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry.

Blossom scowled as she, Bubbles and Buttercup stood in the corner of the classroom. That was a cheap shot Brick took, but she won't deny that he is smarter than he ever let on. She witnessed that today. He kept Butch from doing anything, knowing Ms. Keane was watching, and then totally pulled the innocent card. Brick was evil, that was certain. But he was also pretty damn smart.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, So after you read the chapter, I want you to post in the comments which group the Ruffs should choose. The Powerpuffs or the Powerpunks and then tell me why. Don't just say "Oh because the Puffs are better" and crap like that. I want a legitimate excuse. I already know who I'm picking, I just want to hear your opinions.**

It was 2 weeks away from Christmas vacation. A few weeks had passed since the boys getting the girls in trouble. And it all sort of went downhill from there. Brick and Blossom spent every lesson trying to outdo each other, while Butch and Buttercup spent recess challenging each other to different activities. It was only Bubbles and Boomer who semi got along, key word semi. They don't talk to each other, or even look at each other. They flat out avoid each other actually.

Ms. Keane spoke;

"Now children, I have a surprise for you. We have another set of new students today. I want you to meet Berserk, Brat and Brute."

The Powerpunk Girls in question walk into the classroom. After being introduced into the class, the trio of girls sat down across from the RRB. Brick honestly didn't even notice them, as he had been so wrapped up in his book "The Shining" by Stephan King. Butch was simply looking at the clock, waiting for recess so he could completely school Buttercup in kickball while Boomer was staring at Brat with a curious expression. Brat looked at Boomer and the second that both villains' eyes met, they quickly turned away from each other with blushes on their faces. This did not go unnoticed, as Bubbles stared at the interaction with her jaw dropped; she then thought to herself,

'_Wait, why is he staring at her like that? He doesn't stare at any girl like that. Not even me. What makes her so special? What does she have that I don't?"_

As Ms. Keane continued talking, Brat and Boomer continued to stare at each other, until Brat, using her super speed quickly flashed towards the empty seat next to Boomer. She turned towards him and whispered;

"What's she droning on about now?"__

Boomer grinned at her and whispered back;

"I don't know honestly. How is this crap supposed to help us in life anyway? I'm a villain. All I need to learn is how to make the lives of others absolutely suck."__

Brat began to giggle hysterically, which made Bubbles' blood boil. Brat grinned at him and spoke quietly;

"I'm Brat. Brat Plutonium! And you…are?"  
_  
_Boomer grinned as he spoke;

"My name is Boomer. Boomer Jojo!"

Brat was about to speak when a throat cleared. They looked up and saw Ms. Keane looking at them with a raised eyebrow. She spoke;

"Anything you two would like to share with the class?"

Boomer spoke immediately;

"Nope, we're good."

Ms. Keane nodded and went back to teaching. All the while, Brat thought to herself;

"_Brat…Jojo. I like the sound of that."_

Bubbles began to quietly growl, which alerted Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom saw Bubbles staring at Brat with a scowl and spoke;

"I hear ya Bubbles. We need to find a way to get rid of the punks. It's bad enough we have to deal with the Ruffs. Those girls are extra baggage that we don't need.

Bubbles nodded in full agreement. The punks needed to go…but for a way different reason than her sisters believed.

(20 minutes later)

Brick was sitting at his usual tree, reading his book, when he felt someone standing in front of him. He glanced from his book and looked up, only to meet magenta colored eyes. Brick raised an eyebrow before he spoke;

"Is there anything I could help you with?"

Berserk looked at him with a curious expression as she spoke;

"Oh nothing really, I'm simply just trying to get to know my classmates…and I already hate most of them."

Brick snorted as he spoke;

"When I first met like half of these kids, I decided I was in favor of abortion in cases of incest."

Berserk started to giggle as she spoke;

"I mean they are such idiots. It's like the combined IQ of all of them is close to 70."

Brick smirked as he got up and spoke;

"I am always happy, and here is why. Because I know, when I'm sad, there is always an idiot in town who is pushing a door that says pull."

Berserk began to laugh as did Brick and eventually, both villains collapsed against each other, laughing hysterically. Brick grinned out as he spoke;

"I'm Brick. Brick Jojo. Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys."

Berserk grinned a toothy grin as she spoke;

"I'm Berserk Plutonium, Leader of the Powerpunk Girls."

Brick smiled at her as Berserk caught sight of the book he was reading. Her eyes lit up as she spoke;

"Oh cool, the Shining. I heard it was awesome!"

Brick grinned as he spoke;

"Yeah, for our birthday last year, my father Mojo bought me a whole Stephen King collection. It had The Shining, IT, Cujo, Pet Sematary, and others. Unfortunately, a few weeks back, my favorite book, IT got torched by laser vision."

Brick scowled at the memory of what Blossom did to his favorite book. Berserk grinned as she spoke;

"Hey I hear ya. I think Stephen King is awesome. Best writer of all time. I actually have my own collection of Stephen King Novels as well. Unfortunately, it's missing the Shining."

Brick grinned before he spoke;

"It's an awesome Book actually."

Berserk grinned before a conversation started on Stephen King and his books between the two leaders.

Blossom was doing her homework for the day when she heard Berserk laughing. She looked up from her paper and her eyes widened when she saw Brick and Berserk sitting under a tree reading a book together. She felt a strange, foreign pain in her chest, which puzzled her. She used her x-ray vision to look inside her body and saw her heart was beating furiously. She continued to look at the sight before her, feeling…anger for some reason.

Butch was playing his Gameboy SP inside the classroom. He looked to his left and saw Brat and Boomer basically chumming it up. Butch rolled his eyes. Boomer was being friendly…towards a _girl?_ What about the guy code? Butch rolled his eyes before going back to playing Mario Kart Super Circuit. He heard a chair being pulled up next to him, so he paused his game and looked towards the sound to see Brute playing her Gameboy Advance and the game is what do ya know, Mario Kart. Butch spoke;

"Hey, are you any good at that game? How about a race?"

Brute paused her game to look at Butch with a raised eyebrow and spoke;

"Let me give you a warning. I've never been beaten before. Are you sure?"

Butch grinned psychotically, a grin which Brute was easily able to match as both children hooked up their handhelds and began racing. They played 4 games. Butch won the first, Brute won the second, Butch won the third, and Brute won the fourth.

"Damn, that was awesome!" Brute cheered out with a grin. Butch smirked as he spoke;

"I have never tried so hard at anything my entire life before. Not even fighting."

Brute grinned as she spoke;

"We tied. That has never happened before. Nobody has ever beaten me. Not even my sisters."

Butch grinned as he spoke;

"Be thankful that it's not Mario Kart on the Nintendo 64. I'd school you."

Brute grinned as she spoke;

"Are you kidding me? Mario Kart 64 is MY GAME! The only game that I could possibly be better at is Super Smash Bros."

Butch grinned as he spoke;

"Dude, if we play Smash Bros, and I use Captain Falcon, you're done. Plain and simple."

Brute began to laugh as she spoke;

"I'm Brute, the toughest of the Powerpunk Girls."

Butch grinned as he spoke;

"I'm Butch, the toughest fighter of the Rowdyruff Boys."

Brute then spoke;

"So…up for another round?"

Butch grinned as they played again…and again and again.

Buttercup, who had been watching the duo since they started talking, was beginning to get annoyed as she thought to herself

'_Butch was supposed to play Kick-Ball with me! What happened? Why is he hanging out with her?'_

Buttercup began to scowl at Brute. She doesn't know why she's so upset about this, but she knows one thing. Brute is definitely at the center of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup walked into the Utonium Household with scowls on their faces. The Professor immediately noticed their sour looks so he spoke;

"Hello girls. How was school today?"

Buttercup looked at her creator with a scowl as she crossed her arms with a pout and spoke;

"Today sucked. It was worse than any of the other days we had."

The Professor sighed as he scooped up his daughters and sat on the couch with them on his lap and spoke;

"Was it the Rowdyruff Boys again?"

Blossom sighed as she spoke;

"Yes and No. Our day was fine. Normal really until we got 3 new students in today."

Buttercup then spoke;

"And that's when the day went from crappy to the worst day ever."

The professor raised an eyebrow and spoke;

"Now why would these new students upset you so much?"

Bubbles then spoke with a depressed tone;

"Because they're the Powerpunk Girls. Ya know, from VilesTown."

The Professor shuddered. He remembered the alternate dimension adventure all too much. He spoke;

"So the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys decided to tease you?"

All 3 girls shook their heads. Buttercup spoke;

"Nah, the punks literally ignored us. They were too focused on the Rowdyruff Boys. The six of them got along almost perfectly! It was sickening."

The moment that sentence left Buttercups mouth, the Professor immediately guessed the problem. He got a small smile on his face as he spoke;

"Girls, when you saw the Punks playing with the Boys, how did that make you feel?"

Blossom debated the answer before speaking;

"Well, when I saw Berserk and Brick reading under the tree, I felt a…strange pain in my chest. I felt anger and rage at what I saw. And I don't know why."

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded, saying they felt the same thing and the Professor chuckled as he spoke;

"Girls. What you are feeling is totally natural. You're simply jealous."

The Puffs looked at him with curious expressions as the Professor continued;

"You're jealous that the Punks have befriended the Ruffs and you haven't. Girls, it seems that you developed crushes on the Rowdyruff Boys. Your counterparts in particular."

The puffs eyes widened in realization. Blossom spoke;

"Really? Well, isn't there something that you can give us? Ya know, like a chemical or something to erase those feelings?"

The Professor shook his head as he spoke;

"Girls, a crush could possibly fade over time."

Buttercup looked up at him and spoke;

"And if it doesn't? What if we have crush's on those idiots forever?"

The Professor chuckled as he spoke;

"It's also possible for a crush to deepen as well. Only time can tell. Now why don't you 3 go and play."

The girls nodded and went to do so. The Professor smiled sadly, he unfortunately had to leave Town for a science convention for a few days. But first, he had a call to make.

Meanwhile at Mojo's Observatory.

Mojo was sipping his coffee as he heard the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpunk Girls playing upstairs. The Punks were sleeping over for the night so they were chilling upstairs. He smiled. He looked to his right and saw that on the end table next to him was a photo of him(Mojo, Not the demon) and the boys smiling happily at the camera. He got full custody of the Rowdyruff Boys when Him decided that those 3 boys weren't worth his time. He believed that they were useless as the Powerpuff Girls were still alive, so he wanted nothing to do with them, which works out well for him. He learned what it was like to be an actual father. While yes, he hates the Powerpuff Girls with a passion, he learned that recently, he loves the Rowdyruff Boys as children more.

Suddenly the phone rang next to him. Mojo took one last sip of his coffee before he picked up the phone and spoke;

"This is Mojo Jojo. May I ask who is speaking?"

The voice on the other end started speaking. Mojo frowned as he spoke;

"Ah yes, I remember you. What can I do for you?"

The voice continued to speak, telling Mojo what he wanted to know. Mojo huffed as he spoke;

"If I do decide to do this for you, what's in it for me."

The voice continued to speak. The more it spoke, the wider Mojo's eyes went.

"So you're saying, that if I do this for you, then I can commit any crime for a week without the Puffs coming to stop me? But still, I feel as though that is not enough."

The voice spoke one last time before Mojo smirked.

"So you are saying that, as well as what you said earlier, if I do this deed for you, when it's time to return the favor, you will do it for me?"

The voice on the other end agreed to it as Mojo sighed and he spoke;

"Fine. When are they coming? Should I pick them up or will you drop them off?"

The voice answered the question as Mojo grinned as he spoke;

"Ok. Ok then, tonight? Fine. I'll swing by and grab them then."

The voice hung up as Mojo sighed before he stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. A second later, the Rowdyruff Boys zipped down the stairs with the Powerpunk Girls behind him. Butch spoke;

"Aww common Mojo! I was killing Brute in Smash Bros. Why'd ya have to call us?"

Mojo crossed his arms and spoke;

"Boys, unfortunate as it is, we will be having guests for the weekend. They are being dropped off tonight, stay the weekend and will go home on Monday."

The Rowdyruff Boys blinked before Boomer spoke;

"Who's coming over?"

Mojo sighed as he spoke;

"Unfortunately…The Powerpuff Girls."

A chorus of WHAT rang out from the 3 boys. Butch spoke;

"What? WHY?"

Brick shook his head as he spoke;

"Even I am curious Mojo, why are we having our greatest enemies over for the weekend?"

Mojo sighed;

"Because Professor spoke how if we do this, then we can commit any crime for a week without those girls going to stop us."

Brick then thought to himself as he spoke;

"But there is still the Problem with sleeping courters. We only have 2 rooms in this house, ours and yours. We only have one guest bedroom and the Punks are already sleeping there. We have no couches and that chair you were on is too small for them. Where are they gonna sleep?"

Mojo sighed as he spoke;

"They are gonna bunk in your room with you."

The Boys eyes widened before Brick spoke;|

"But I'm still worried Mojo. I mean, the Punks are sleeping here tonight as well. Isn't 9 super-powered children a little much for you?"

Mojo sighed as he spoke;

"That is why I'm gonna need your help Brick. You are the most mature of your brothers, so you are gonna be in charge of the other 8 when I'm not here. Which won't be very often but still."

Brick's eyes widened at the thought of being in charge of the Puffs. He smiled before he spoke;

"Fine. But I will help when I think its needed."

Mojo nodded with a smile on his face. Brick may be evil, but once you earned his respect, which is a HARD thing to do, that bond can't ever be broken. So Brick will do whatever he says without question or pushback.

Mojo sighed, this weekend was gonna suck.


	5. Chapter 5

"But Why Professor?"

The Puffs were shocked. Their father and creator was leaving them in the hands of Mojo Jojo for a whole WEEKEND?! The Professor spoke;

"Look girls, I need to leave town for a few days and Mojo was the only place I could leave you. I have a dangerous chemical downstairs and I don't want you in the house with it."

Blossom sighed as she turned towards her sisters to get their reactions. Buttercup had a scowl on her face and Bubbles…was gone?

Blossom blinked before she heard rustling upstairs and soon enough, a light blue streak shot downstairs. Bubbles had a small blue bag with her and a giant grin on her face. Buttercup looked at her with a raised eyebrow;

"You can't seriously be happy about staying with Mojo can you? I mean common its MOJO!"

Bubbles grinned as she spoke;

"Yeah, Mojo AND THE BOYS! Besides, maybe we can get them to like us."

Blossom and Buttercup rolled their eyes before Buttercup spoke;

"You are ok with having a crush on Boomer?"

Bubbles then placed on a cheeky grin as she spoke;

"Heh, I always did think he was cute."

Buttercup shoved her nub like hand down her throat in an attempt to throw up. Bubbles scowled at her as she spoke;

"Oh like you aren't happy either. I mean think about it. You're gonna see Butch. He'll probably have to take a bath sometime this weekend; you might get lucky and see him without a shirt!"

Buttercup immediately turned scarlet as Bubbles began to laugh hysterically. Blossom frowned as she spoke;

"Bubbles that's not funny. Look, it's BAD that we have crush's on the boys. Their evil!"

Bubbles grinned and was about to speak when the Professor interrupted.

"Blossom, Buttercup. Why don't you two go an pack?"

The girls sighed before they flew upstairs to do as their father suggested. Bubbles grinned, this might be fun.

Suddenly, a knock at the door got the Professor's attention. He walked up to it to see none other than Mojo Jojo. Mojo spoke;

"Are the Powerpuffs ready?"

The Professor frowned before he called the girls downstairs. The puffs flashed down the stairs with small backpacks in their colors. Mojo spoke;

"So when they go to school on Monday, you'll pick them up?"

The professor nodded before Mojo immediately turned around and got into his Robo-Jojo that was parked outside the house. The girls got into the cockpit and Mojo made his way back to the observatory.

(MOJO'S OBSERVATORY)

Brick continued to read his book "Cujo" as he watched Brat and Boomer play with toys while Butch and Brute play Super Smash Bros. Berserk on the other hand, was reading "The Shining". Using his super hearing, he heard Mojo enter the front door. He sighed as he spoke aloud to his brothers.

"Ok boys, the nightmare has begun."

The two Rowdyruffs groaned before they got up and made their way downstairs. Sure enough, next to Mojo were the Powerpuff Girls. Butch spoke;

"(sighs) And here I was hoping for a nice weekend. Now we have the 'Fun Police' staying with us."

Buttercup scowled at him and retorted;

"Yeah we're not gonna enjoy it either. I mean we have to stay under the same roof as villains."

Butch smirked coldly as he spoke;

"Yeah that's true. We are evil, but at least Brick doesn't have a criminal record…Unlike Blossom!"

**A/N – Remember, with the…golf clubs thing.**

Blossom's eyes narrowed in rage before she spoke;

"Who told you dolts that?"

Brick then spoke with a scowl;

"Enough all of you! Look, like it or not you girls are staying here. So we might as well at least TRY to get along. We can go back to trying to kill each other on Monday."

Blossom frowned before she nodded her head. Then the Punks floated down the stairs. Brute spoke;

"Hey, we heard shoutin, are there corpses yet?"

The moment the Puffs saw the Punks, their eyes darkened. Butch rolled his eyes before he spoke;

"Yeah, Mojo thought it would be fun to take on 9 children tonight. I think he's nuts."

Mojo Jojo ignored that comment before he spoke;

"Look, I am about to order Pizza. Go play amongst yourselves."

Bricks eyes widened before he spoke;

"Uh, Mojo. Ya might want to go actually pick it up this time. Especially what happened the LAST time they delivered it to us."

_FLASHBACK_

_Butch opened the door with a neutral face as he saw the Pizza guy standing outside, completely out of breath. Butch spoke;_

"_What's up?"_

The Pizza Guy smiled before he spoke;

"I have 2 large Pizzas for a….Mr. Scratch N Sniff?"

_Butch smiled as he took the Pizzas and spoke;_

"_Yeah that's us. Anyway, how much would that be?"_

The Pizza guy smiled as he spoke;

"_That would be $38.42!"_

Butch smiled before he 'accidentally' dropped two $20 bills behind the Pizza guy. Butch faked a gasp as he spoke;

"_I apologize sir, I would pick that up, but I have these pizzas in my hand."_

The Pizza guy smiled as he spoke;

"Don't worry about it man, I got it."

The guy turned around and bent over, going to grab the change. Since his back was turned, he didn't notice Butch quickly place the Pizzas down and pull his leg back for a powerful kick.

_POW_

The Pizza guy went flying out of the Observatory screaming, as Butch laughed evilly as he screamed out;

"_KEEP THE CHANGE DICKWAD!"_

_Butch then shut the door._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Buttercup and Brute were flailing about on the floor laughing hysterically, while the 3 reds shook their heads at the story. The blues were snickering evilly (or in Bubbles' case giggling innocently). Butch grinned in victory as he spoke;

"Yeah, I'm awesome. I know!"

Buttercup grinned as she spoke;

"Dude, that's awesome."

Butch grinned as he spoke.

"Ohh, you haven't seen me at my best yet."

He then turned to Mojo and spoke;

"Yo Mojo, can Brute, Buttercup and I go out for some Fun?"

Mojo crossed his arms with a frown as he looked to the clock and spoke.

"You have 1 hour. If you're not back by then, Brick will come to get you, and Butch you WILL be grounded for a long time."

Butch grinned as he shot off towards town with Buttercup and Brute on his trail. Brick spoke;

"You know exactly what he's gonna do right? He's gonna somehow piss of a multitude of people in a short amount of time. On the Brightside, you can have them deliver the Pizza since Butch won't be here."

Mojo nodded with a sigh as he looked out towards the 3 green streaks in the distance.

Meanwhile with the greens.

Butch landed in front of a diner with the girls behind him. Buttercup spoke;

"What are we doin at some crummy diner?"

Butch grinned evilly as he spoke;

"Just freaking wait. After today, every time either of you see this diner, your both gonna immediately start laughing."

The girls nodded as Butch stepped inside. Inside the diner, it was a nice place actually. But at the corner was a jukebox which Butch just happened to be looking for. He saw a sign that said, 3 plays for a dollar.

Butch grinned evilly as he put in 7 dollars and selected 21 plays of Tom Jones' "What's New Pussycat". The minute Brute and Buttercup saw what he was doing, they immediately began to snicker. They then went towards a small table at the corner and sat down and simply watched.

Now here's the thing about when 'What's new Pussycat' plays over and over and over again. Your first thought, isn't "Hey someone's playing 'What's new Pussycat' again." It's "Hey, 'What's new Pussycat'…is a lot LONGER than I first thought, and it has like a dip in the middle." Like with Guns N Roses - November Rain. It has like a little dip in the middle. Now the 3rd time that it plays, you're thinking that maybe, maybe someone is playing 'What's new Pussycat' again. The 4th time it plays you tend to think "WOW, Someone just played 'What's new Pussycat' 4 times. Or at least played it twice, and it's a _really _long song." So honestly…the 5th time is the kicker.

Now Butch, Buttercup and Brute were watching the ENTIRE diner at this point. And most people have gotten wind as to what these idiots were up too. But they had their eyes on this one guy, sitting at his booth. His hands were shaking and his stupid kids were jumping around to the rhythm of the song. And this guy had been on to the greens since the beginning. He was staring at his coffee cup with a look on his face like he _just got _his 30 day chip from anger management. Anyway, the fourth play fades out…its dead quiet…..

_WAN WAN WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT!_

The guy shoots up from his booth as he screams out;

"GOD DAMNIT!"

He then pounds his fists on the table and silverware went _everywhere._ It was AWESOME! The greens practically had tears in their eyes as they were laughing so hard.

Now the thing about Butch, since he's an evil asshole, he decided to change it up a bit. After 7 whats new pussycats, he decided to add in one "It's not unusual". AND THAT IS WHEN THE AFTERNOON WENT FROM GOOD TO GREAT!

After SEVEN what's new Pussycat's…IN A ROW, suddenly the opening chords to Not Unusual started playing…and the sighs of relief that had swept through the diner nearly made the greens shit their pants. People were ecstatic. It was like the liberation of France.

And on the other hand when the song ended…..holy shit! It's not unusual fades out…..its dead quiet…

_WAN WAN WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT!_

People went fucking insane. The greens fell out of the booth and began laughing hysterically. Butch was somehow able to grab the Arms of Brute and Buttercup and zip out of the diner. He flew them to a nearby rooftop and the 3 of them started laughing soo hard they couldn't breathe. Butch's face was red from laughter as he spoke;

"Ok god! I think I pissed my pants!"

Buttercup and Brute weren't any better. They were crying as well. Butch looked at his watch and saw he had like 6 minutes left to get home so he spoke;

"Common lets head home. We got a few minutes left anyways and I'm hungry." 

When they arrived home, Brick saw the greens were red in the face and spoke;

"What did you guys do?"

Butch grinned,

"Oh nuthin, we just listened to some music."

The girls in green grinned in agreement. The 10 of them then ate Pizza and then while the greens went to play games and the blues played with Boomer's toys, Blossom and Berserk waited for their turn with the shower.

Berserk spoke;

"Ugh, Brick takes soo long in the shower. He's cute and all but slow as hell!"

That familiar pain in Blossom's chest resurfaced as she spoke out;

"He's a boy! They take their time. He's probably making faces at the mirror."

Berserk said nothing until a mischievous smirk came on her face.

"Hey…wanna have a peek?"

Blossom blinked in confusion before blushing when Berserk reached for the door handle. She snatched Berserks arm away from the door and spoke;

"No! Let him get changed will ya! Ugh I'd never want to see my enemy indecent."

That's not the real reason she didn't want to open the door. The reason why was because if she saw Brick…like that, then her crush on him would NEVER go away. Heck, thinking about him like that already made it deepen.

Unknown to the girls however, Brick was overhearing their conversation. He smirked as used his x-ray vision to see Blossom leaning against the door. The minute she moved however, he quietly unlocked the door and opened it just a teeny tiny bit. He then tightly wrapped a towel around his waist as he turned around to make it look like he wasn't expecting it to open.

Sure enough, when Blossom went to lean against it again, the door fell open and both girls immediately looked up in reflex to see Brick with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He raised an eyebrow at both girls, who both were blushing terribly. Brick spoke with a smirk and a raised eyebrow;

"Ya know, if ya wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask."

Both Blossom and Berserk turned an even deeper shade of red. If it was an anime, then both girls would most likely have bloody noses. Brick smirked as he quietly walked up to the duo before gently pushing them out and closing the door.

Blossom groaned, now whenever she closed her eyes, she would see Brick with a towel wrapped around him with water running down his chest…and she was OK with that…AND SHE WAS NOT OK WITH THAT!

Berserk was in the same boat, unlike Blossom however, she was trying her best to 'accidentally' open the door again.


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom had a giant blush on her face. She still remembered what had happened in the bathroom 2 nights earlier. Even thinking about it made her face turn into a tomato. But she simply couldn't stop. She even dreams about seeing Brick without a shirt. She let loose a silent groan as she closed her eyes, trying to get even a little sleep. After two days ago, she knew for a fact that her crush on Brick wasn't gonna leave any time soon.

(Next Day)

Blossom woke up from the sunlight shining on her face. She looked at the clock to see it was 5:00 am. She was up earlier then she normally was but decided the heck with it and got up. She looked towards her sisters to see them still asleep. She sighed before quietly changing her clothes and exiting the room. She quickly took a peek into the boy's bedroom to see Butch and Boomer still asleep, but Brick was missing. Puzzled, she walked downstairs, only to see Mojo drinking his morning coffee. She spoke;

"Hi Mojo, I noticed everyone was asleep but Brick was gone. Do you know where he is by any chance?"

Mojo smiled as he spoke;

"Brick is an odd one isn't he? He normally wakes up his brothers around 6:00. But for some reason, he likes to wake up two hours earlier. Ironically, the first day of school was an exception as he was up late getting everything ready. Anyway, you will find him in the training room. It's down the stairs to your left."

Blossom blinked before she turned and went down the stairs. When she arrived, she looked down into the giant room from the window to see Brick fighting simulated enemies.

Brick flew into the air as he shot laser vision at a giant monster. He then turned around as he quickly shot out of the way as another one came at him. He took a deep breath before he blew a string of fire at one of the giant monsters.

Blossom's eyes widened. _He has FIRE breath? _Since when did he have that? Why hasn't he used it in any of his fights with her and her sisters? Blossom deduced that he must have developed it recently, but the way he was using it showed that wasn't the case. He hasn't been using it like he just learned it. He was using it like a pro. He'd duck out of the way of an attack, than breathe fire at an opening weak point. It was incredible! Blossom's eyes widened in amazement, Brick was this good at fighting? She continued to watch as Brick fought until an electronic voice rang out into the room.  
_  
SIMULATION TERMINATED_

Brick watched as the scenery and beaten monsters disappeared all around him. He looked up and spotted Blossom watching him through the window. He exited the training room and made his way up to where Blossom was. When he arrived, he spoke;

"So, how much did ya see?"

Blossom blinked before she spoke;

"Since when did you have Fire Breath?"

Brick grinned as he spoke;

"Eh, I found out I could use it about 3 months ago. I spend every morning developing it. Cool right?"

Blossom said nothing as she simply grabbed a pencil from the nearby desk and blew on it, soon enough, the tip was covered in ice. She spoke;

"You boys were designed to be on par with us. When I developed Ice powers, naturally so there could be a balance, you got fire."

Brick rolled his eyes before he spoke;

"I'd argue with you on that, but its 5:30 in the morning, and I really am not in the mood right now, so I'm just going to ignore that entirely."

Brick walked past Blossom before going up the stairs and sitting at the table to have breakfast. Soon enough, the blues and the green's came downstairs to eat as well. After breakfast, the ruffs and puffs were about to head to school, when Mojo spoke;

"Oh, Brick, I'm going to put a letter in your backpack. After school, can you deliver this for me?"

Brick nodded as Mojo dropped the letter in his backpack and then the children flew off to school.

_(Later, after school)_

Boomer and Butch had everything in their backpacks, and were about to leave when Brick spoke;

"Hey, I'm gonna drop the letter off for Mojo. You guys wanna come?"

Butch rolled his eyes before he spoke;

"Yeah…I'm gonna have to pass on that Brick, that is something you can do alone."

Boomer shook his head as well, saying the same thing. Brick rolled his eyes at his brothers before he spoke;

"Well alright then, head home and I'll meet you guys there later."

Butch and Boomer nodded as the trio shot into the sky, Butch and Boomer going one way, Brick going the other.

It didn't take long to deliver the letter, maybe 10 minutes at most. Brick was flying in the sky, towards Mojo's observatory when something in a nearby ally caught his attention. He saw the Gangreen Gang torturing a small boy. He sighed before he spoke;

"You 5 are idiots, ya know that right?"

Ace, the leader of the gang, turned to Brick and spoke;

"Are you turning soft Brick?"

Brick shook his head as he spoke;

"Naw, it's just that there are cops nearby and all this kid has to do is make a sound of some sort, and that will make the cop wanna investigate. And you're on parole, right Ace? And isn't this a violation of said parole?"

Ace gulped before he nodded and Brick spoke;

"Look, I'm not a hero, so I don't care what happens to the squealing little brat. But the key to crime is time and place. And this is neither the time nor the place for you, right?"

Ace nodded before he let the kid go. As the kid ran off, Ace spoke;

"Thanks Brick. I owe ya one."

Brick smirked as he spoke;

"Yeah, lately who doesn't?"

As the Gangreen Gang split out, Brick was about to take off into the air when something pierced the back of his neck. He quickly pulled it out only for his eyes to widen in shock and surprise when he noticed it was a dart filled with Antidote X. Brick groaned, already his powers were leaving him. He looked around, wondering who was dumb enough to attack him when a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him into the shadows of the ally.

There appeared to be scuffling, and all that was left of what had apparently happened…was Bricks baseball cap, laying lonely in the ally. 


	7. Chapter 7

Butch could practically sense something was wrong. He had a gut feeling that something foul was at play. That feeling only intensified when Brick hadn't returned home. Butch took a small glance at the clock;

3 hours. _3 hours_ to deliver a letter. Something that with Bricks super speed, shouldn't have taken even 20 minutes! Butch gulped as he fidgeted in his room. He was soo nervous that he couldn't concentrate on anything. He immediately got up and walked out of the room. Boomer was sitting in the living room, toys all around him, but he didn't even notice any of them. He was too busy staring at the door, hoping Brick would come home soon. Even Mojo was worried. Butch spoke;

"I'm gonna go out and look for him. He shouldn't be gone this long. Boomer, while I'm gone. I want you to….oh man this is hard to say this, but I want you to find the Powerpuffs. We need help. And honestly, I'm fucking terrified and I highly doubt we can find him by ourselves. When you get the puffs, shoot a beam of energy into the sky, I'll shoot my own to give you my location and we can find each other that way."

Butch shot out the door as did Boomer. Both brothers went in opposite directions; Butch went towards town while Boomer flew out somewhere else. 

Brick let out a groan as he tried opening his eyes. His vision was a little blurry and he was extremely tired but he knew he needed to focus. He took a deep breath as he waited for his vision to clear up. Once it did, he decided it was a perfect time to analyze his environments. He looked around him and noticed he was in some kind of a living room. He looked up and noticed his arms were tied and he was suspended from one of the rafters on the ceiling. He looked down and groaned when he noticed his legs were tied as well. He didn't try to bust out of the rope. His powers were gone and he knew he needed to conserve his energy for what came next. He soon heard footsteps and he looked to the door in time to see it open and some adult wearing a ski mask walked in. The man looked held a hand behind his back as he looked at him with a smirk and spoke;

"I bet you're pretty tired huh? Well, I'd save my energy if I were you. And here is why."

With that, the man showed his other arm which revealed a fire poker, and with a sadistic smirk, stabbed it into Brick's side.

Boomer flew as fast as he could go, he honestly didn't even remember where the puffs lived, but he knew how to get their attention.

His eyes glowed blue as he smashed up a car, he then started just destroying things in his path, hoping that the destruction would get the girl's attention.

Soon enough, he was tackled out of the sky by a green streak. He kicked her off him and saw Buttercup getting up for another attack. He spoke;

"Jesus! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

Blossom looked at him with a scowl as she spoke;

"Where are your brothers?"

Boomer took a deep breath before he told them what was going on. Blossom's eyes widened further and further as the story continued. She spoke;

"Do you know where Butch is now?"

Boomer shook his head rapidly as he spoke;

"No, but I can find out!"

Boomer's hands begun to glow dark blue as he shot a beam of energy at the sky! He waited a moment before he saw a dark green beam enter the sky on the other side of town and Boomer yelled out.

"THERE! He's there!"

Boomer shot off with a dark blue streak trailing behind him as the puffs followed. After a bit of flying, Boomer saw Butch kneeling in an ally with the Powerpunk Girls behind him. Boomer spoke;

"Did you find anything?"

Butch growled as he spoke;

"Yeah. I knew something was wrong."

He turned towards the other 7 kids and their eyes widened in horror at what he showed them.

It was Brick's baseball cap and a broken dart labeled Antidote X. Boomer spoke;

"Ok so we know he was kidnapped, but we don't know by who or where he was taken."

Butch was about to speak when he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Excuse me, Rowdyruff Boys?" 

The 8 super powered kids turned around to see what appeared to be a 7 year old holding an envelope as he spoke;

"Some dude in a mask paid me 100 bucks to give this to ya."

He handed the envelope to Butch, who opened it to reveal a DVD. Butch blinked before he flew towards Mojo's Observatory at top speed with the others trailing behind him. Butch busted through the roof as he screamed out;

"MOJO I GOT SOMETHING!"

Mojo immediately came downstairs and saw the DVD and knew what to do. He grabbed it and placed it in the DVD player and pressed play. Shortly, a video began playing.

_A man wearing a black ski mask looked at the camera and spoke;_

"_Butch and Boomer. If you are watching this, then you must probably realize that I have something that belongs to you."_

The man clapped his hands only for the light to go on behind him to show Brick suspended by his hands from the ceiling. 

Everyone's eyes widened in horror when they saw Brick, he had a black eye and his hair was messed up. But what horrified them was the bloody wound on his side. The video continued playing

"_As you can see, Brick is in my possession. If you want him, then come to this location below."_

The video then stopped before really quickly, a map flashed on screen. The map disappeared as the recording started up again.

"_You saw the location, so I suggest you hurry. And a word of advice boys, don't keep me waiting. Or this will happen for the third time."_

The man then took the fire poker and stabbed Brick in the other side of his torso. As Brick grunted in pain, the man smirked at the camera before the video stopped.

Butch and Boomer were practically seething. Butch spoke;

"That guy is gonna die. I will tear him limb from limb and leave him to rot until the maggots feast on his carcass."

In all honesty, Bubbles and Buttercup were terrified of Butch and Boomer right now. They literally wanted to _kill _this guy and were probably gonna do it. They have never seen the boys this angry in their entire lives.

Butch and Boomer flew straight through the roof as the other 6 trailed behind them. Soon enough, they arrived at the location. It was a rundown shack deep in the woods, farther from Fuzzy's cabin actually. Blossom held her arms out to stop Butch and Boomer from shooting through the roof. She spoke;

"Look, this guy is _waiting _for you 2. If you bust in, then he'll have you right where he wants you. We need to take a stealth approach to this."

Butch growled out as he spoke;

"No way in hell. I say we go up and close to this guy and KILL HIM!"

Blossom growled out as she spoke;

"Butch, shut up and listen to me! If you go in like this, Brick will _die! _Do you WANT THAT?!"  
_  
_Butch shut up instantly and Blossom could see he was trying to fight back tears. Not at what she said, but because of the fact that there is a possibility that Brick might not make it out. He spoke;

"What do we do then?"

Blossom floated down quietly towards the front door of the cabin and saw it was open a slight bit to her shock. She spoke;

"Sneak in through the front, grab Brick and get him out. Then we go in and stop the guy. He doesn't expect us to be helping you. So let's use that to our advantage."_  
_  
It was then that cruel laughter brought them out of that plan as the door swung open and the masked man smirked down at the kids as he spoke;

"Oh but Blossom dear, I was actually counting on the fact that they would get help. They wouldn't risk anything, especially if Brick's life was on the line."

Butch growled before he shot at the man, a forest green streak in his wake, only for him to collide with something. He shook his head before pushing up against an invisible wall of some sorts blocking the door. The man smirked as he spoke;

"Aw crud, did I forget to mention that I have a little generator that creates a force field that prevents chemical X powered children from passing it. Not only does it keep you all out…"

He then walked away for a second and then came back holding a still suspended Brick by one hand. He then finished his sentence;

"But it also keeps him in here."

Brick was completely unconscious, most likely from the torture. Blossom could tell he was extremely pale, most likely from blood loss. Butch growled as he spoke;

"As soon as that force field is down, I'm gonna rip out your heart pal!"

The man laughed cruelly before taking off his ski mask, revealing someone who the kids haven't seen before. He spoke;

"You can refer to me as Marcus. And ya know Blossom, you should be thanking me. It's because of me, that whenever you fight the Rowdyruff Boys again, it'd be a 3-2 advantage over them. An even bigger one, considering I'm gonna kill the brains of the group."

Blossom growled out, utterly enraged;

"You're gonna need to come out sometime, and when that happens, you're done!"

Marcus growled before he spoke as he tied Brick to one of the rafters in the ceiling;

"You do realize that I have a fire poker with me, and I can easily wipe this brat from existence with a quick stab to the head right?"

Marcus' eyes then widened before he spoke;

"Wait…where's Boomer?"

The Puffs, Punks as well as Butch turned around and sure enough, Boomer was gone. Then, there was a weird buzzing noise and then Boomer flashed to the porch with a cruel grin on his face as he spoke;

"Your plan was well thought out. But unfortunately for you, you messed up highly on one important detail."

Boomer then stepped forward and to every ones shock, including Marcus, he grabbed Marcus by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him outside. Boomer grinned evilly as he spoke;

"Ya left the generator outside asshole."

Marcus' eyes widened before he face palmed at his own idiocy before Boomer threw him towards Butch as Boomer spoke out;

"Butch, I think we should kill him, what about you?"

Butch smirked cruelly before Marcus quickly pulled a gun out. Butch spoke;

"Dude, do you really think a gun can kill us?"

Marcus grinned evilly as he spoke;

"Who said I was aiming for you?"

He then pulled the trigger and none of the kids were fast enough to stop the bullet from entering Brick's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pressure's dropping, Nurse, connect the IV!"

Doctors and Nurses frantically worked to extract the bullet from Bricks torso as carefully as they can. One of the nurses spoke;

"Doctor, his heart rate is slowing, we need to hurry this up or we'll lose him!" One of the nurses called out.

Brick groaned as he opened his eyes, when he accessed his surroundings. He was in a vast meadow. Filled with flowers and trees. He blinked as he spoke;

"Where am I?"

**"Take a guess child, where do ya think you are?"**

Brick quickly turned around to see a skeleton wearing a black cloak and holding a giant scythe. Brick raised an eyebrow as he spoke;

"Let me guess, you're supposed to be 'The Grim Reaper'? So bone boy, come to collect my soul?"

The Reaper's bony cheeks curved upwards, as if he were smirking as he spoke;

"**That, would be up to you…er…Brick was it?"**

Brick nodded as the reaper grinned menacingly. Brick frowned as he spoke;

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

The Reaper let out a laugh as he spoke;

"**No, you're not dead…yet. As we speak, Doctors are trying to bring you back. As for where you are, think of it as…limbo! You're not dead, yet not fully alive either. It's some kind of physics crap that honestly I still don't fully understand."**

Brick's eyes closed as he took in what death was telling him. Bricks eyes snapped open as he spoke;

"What did you mean when you said that it was up to me?"

The Grim Reaper's eyes lit up with amusement as he spoke;****

"Exactly as I said. Look at yourself."

Brick did as he said and his eyes widened in shock. His normally red shirt was sheet white with a red stripe through the middle and he was wearing grey pants. Basically it was like all the color was drained from his clothes. The reaper smirked as he spoke;

"**I wanna show you something. Afterwards, we'll talk. It's Ironic, a Rowdyruff boy, moments from death although it's doubtful it'd stay that way for long." **

Brick blinked in confusion as the reaper groaned and spoke;

"**If my memory serves, this isn't the first time you and I met. While you may not remember, I sure do. It was right after…huh, let me get this right. A girl kissed you on the cheek…and you exploded?"**

Brick's eyes widened at the remembrance of Blossom blowing him up. Grim grinned as he teleported, taking Brick with him.

When they appeared, Brick looked around, it looked like he was in a hospital…waiting room? He then saw his brothers as well as the puffs and punks sitting in the chairs waiting anxiously. Grim spoke;

"**I know what you're thinking, and no. They can't see us."**

Brick's eyes widened as he listened in on their conversation.

Butch, Boomer and the girls sat in the waiting room. Boomer spoke;

"Is….he gonna be ok?"

Butch sighed sadly as he spoke;

"I don't know Boom. I don't know."

Boomer looked down, tears threatening to fall. Blossom spoke;

"Where are those damn doctors? Are they even doing their fucking jobs?"

Buttercup's eyes widened at her sister's language. Blossom NEVER cursed. She spoke aloud to her, Butch and Boomer;

"Look guys, Brick _will_ be ok. He's a tough little bastard. He's way too stubborn to die."

Butch chuckled weakly as Buttercup smiled sadly. Boomer was about to speak when the Doctor came over to the group and spoke;

"Are you the family of a Mister Brick Jojo?"

Everyone nodded franticly as the Doctor sighed and spoke;

"He has 2 very deep stab wounds. As well as a gunshot wound to the chest. Although it missed anything important; that, mixed with the stab wounds made him enter a coma."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Berserk spoke, fear and pain evident in her voice;

"When will he…wake up?"

The Doctor sighed as he spoke;

"We don't know. We don't even know _if _he'll wake up."

Butch scowled as he spoke;

"Well what _do_ you know?!"

The Doctor laughed weakly as he responded;

"I know that your friend was lucky enough to get here on time. Any extra time spent and he might have been lost."

Everyone sighed sadly before Boomer spoke;

"Can…Can we see him?"

The Doctor smiled sadly as he nodded and made the motion to follow him as he turned around and led the children to the hospital room. Soon enough, they saw Brick in a bed, the covers pulled up under his arms. His eyes were closed so it honestly looked like he was sleeping peacefully. They heard the steady beep of the heart monitor. Butch sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. Boomer pulled one up as well and sat down next to him. Butch's eyes began to water as he spoke;

"It's….my fault. He asked me if I wanted to go with him…and I told him no. I said I had better things to do then deliver a damn letter! Maybe if I had gone, I could have…DONE SOMETHING! Maybe protected him, I don't know! Now, I'm never gonna see my own brother again."

Tears then fell from Butch's eyes as he fought with all his resolve to not break down crying on the spot. Buttercup and Brute's hearts broke at the sight. Butch honestly believed it was his fault. Boomer spoke;

"Butch, I am as much to blame as you are, I didn't want to go either. I said no as well."

Blossom felt herself crying as she spoke;

"Neither of you are to blame. Marcus surprise attacked Brick when he wasn't ready. If you both would have gone, then there would be three kids in a coma instead of one." 

Brick's eyes lowered sadly as he watched his two, now practically broken brothers grieve over him. He spoke;

"Why are you showing me this?"

The Grim Reaper sighed as he spoke;

"**I just wanted you to see that. Even the Powerpuff Girls, your mortal enemies, would grieve over ya."**

Brick's eyes widened in shock as he spoke;

"Why? Without me, then their town would be safer. Let's be honest here. Blossom has killed me before. Why would she grieve this time?"

The reaper smiled as he spoke;

"**It's not that black and white child. Ya know, for a genius, ya sure are stupid when it comes to woman feelings."**

Brick scowled at the insult as Grim continued to speak;

"**It's because she loves ya dummy. While she believes it's a simple crush, it aint."**

Brick's eyes widened in surprise as he spoke;

"Wait…Blossom loves _me_?"

Grim grinned as he pointed towards Berserk and spoke;

"**Oh she aint the only one. The one with the ribbons likes ya too."**

Bricks eyes widened as he spoke;

"But, why would you show me this? Why would you care about a boy's love life? Especially when it's his time to die and your about to reap him?"

Grim smirked spoke;

"**Oh, I never said I was gonna reap ya. It aint you're time. Although I can't exactly… tell when that is either, probably cause of the superpower thing. But I know it aint now."**

Brick's eyes widened as he spoke;

"Wait…will I remember this conversation when I wake up?"

Grim shook his head as he spoke;

"**Well no. All you would remember is darkness and then waking up in de hospital."**

Suddenly, the area around him flashed white as the reaper grinned as he spoke;

"**Well, that's my exit to leave. You should emerge from the coma in about a week to a month. Nothin serious. You'll be fine."**

Brick's eyes widened but before he could call anything out, another flash of white went out and then everything went blurry.

_(3 weeks later)_

Blossom sighed as she stared at Brick's comatose form. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Berserk entering the room. The two leaders stared at each other before Blossom finally noticed it.

"You…love him don't you?"

Berserk raised an eyebrow as she spoke;

"What and you don't?"

Blossom sighed, lately things kind have sucked. The idea of Brick dying or never waking up from his coma terrified her. During the time that she had to face that, she learned the truth, she loved him. It wasn't a crush. It was…more. She spoke;

"Berserk, I'm gonna be honest with you. Yeah I am in love with him, and after everything, I can't stand the thought of not being with him. And I doubt you can either."

Berserk was silent. Honestly she was in love with Brick also. Berserk grinned perversely before she spoke;

"Well…we could always…_share him_!"

Blossom's eyes widened as a blush appeared on her face as she spoke;

"Wait what?"

Berserk grinned as she spoke;

"You said it yourself; you can't stand the thought of not being with him. Well I can't either. So let's _both _date him. We'll both be his girlfriends at the same time. It's genius! That way, we both win. And Brick hits pure jackpot!"

Blossom's blush deepened. But the more she thought about it, the better the idea sounded to her. She spoke, her face tomato red;

"Well, we still need to work out telling him, suggesting the idea of a threesome romantic relationship, and figure out if he even feels the same way."

Suddenly, a voice called out;

"Can both of you please stop talking about this? You're putting _bad _thoughts into my head!"

Blossom and Berserk blinked before they looked around the room. They didn't see anybody, the only people in the room were them…..and Brick!


	9. Chapter 9

They immediately faced towards the bed with blushes on their faces as Brick smirked back at them as he spoke;

"I never would have thought the day where both female red leaders would fantasize out loud about dating me. And then agree to both do it at the same time. Heh, I'm speechless."

The reaction was immediate. Blossom and Berserk immediately lunged at him and wrapped him in giant hugs. Brick hissed in pain as he whispered out;

"Stab wounds, watch the wounds!"

Both girls grinned before they both kissed his cheek as Berserk spoke;

"Face it ball cap, you just hit the jackpot."

Brick said nothing, although an eyebrow was raised. Berserk decided to tease him;

"What's wrong Brick, nervous?"

He said nothing, deciding to change the subject as he spoke;

"What happened? Where am I?"

Berserk smiled as she spoke;

"You got shot in the chest. You were in a coma for 3 weeks."

Brick said nothing, although he thought to himself for a moment before he spoke;

"What happened to the guy who shot me?"

At the mention of the man responsible for this, scowls fell on both girls faces as Blossom spoke;

"As soon as he shot you, Butch lost all restraint and killed him. Boomer grabbed you and flew here as fast as he could. You almost died. You're lucky to be alive."

Brick said nothing, although he was grateful for his brothers. He spoke;

"Uh…thanks."

Both girls raised eyebrows with a smirk on their faces as Brick scowled and spoke;

"Hey, I already said the blasted word once! Leave me alone!"

Blossom began to giggle as Berserk shook her head and spoke;

"So, how much did you hear exactly? Ya know, about the sharing you thing?"

Brick smirked as he spoke;

"I knew you 2 liked me. I knew from right when the bathroom door 'magically' unlocked and opened for you girls to see me in a towel."

Blossom and Berserk immediately turned scarlet before Berserk quickly put two and two together.

"You sly asshole, you purposely opened the door that night! You wanted us to see you like that! You wanted to torture us."

Blossom smiled as she spoke;

"You're such an ass."

Brick grinned as he spoke;

"Ok, so I might have opened the door a teeny tiny bit, but it was Berserk who tried to get a 2nd look."

Blossom smirked as Berserk flushed and spoke;

"Shut up ball cap!"

Brick smirked before spoke;

"Hey, like I said that night girls, if ya wanna see me naked, all ya need to do is ask."

Berserk grinned a perverted grin as she spoke;

"Well….now we're asking."

Brick immediately turned scarlet as Butch and Boomer walked into the room and Boomer spoke;

"What's all the commotion about….WAIT BRICK!"

Butch and Boomer flashed towards the bed and Brick grinned as he spoke;

"What up guys?"

Butch fist bumped his brother while Boomer let out a cheer as he spoke;

"Yeah! I KNEW nothing could keep ya down!"

Brick smirked as he spoke;

"If I died Boom, Nobody would be able to keep you two dolts in line. You need me to function."

Butch smirked as he spoke;

"Well let's be honest here, if you died; there wouldn't be anybody to stop Bubbles and Brat from practically raping Boomer. Hell I think it's funny as fuck."

Brick started to snicker as Boomer's smile immediately turned into a smirk as he spoke;

"Ya know Brick, we should probably celebrate you're return. Get a ton of bottles of soda. Oh wait, we should probably read the labels first, lest we want a repeat of last time."

Brick's snickering evolved into full out laughter as Butch immediately developed a blush on his face as he spoke;

"That's Not Fair! Don't use that against me Boomer! How could I have possibly known what that truly was?"

Berserk and Blossom blinked before Blossom spoke;

"Wait, what's so funny."

Boomer was about to speak when Brick cut him off;

"Don't say anything Boom, wait the other girls. This is something there gonna want to hear."

Boomer began to laugh as Butch's face turned sheet white as he cried out;

"Don't you Fucking dare Boomer! Or I'll tell everyone about the famous Dr. Sprite-Nog!"

Boomer immediately stopped laughing as Brick smirked and spoke;

"Oh, that's another story that needs to be told!"

Boomer groaned before Mojo, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brat and Brute walked in. They saw Brick and cheered as Buttercup grinned as she spoke;

"Told ya he'd be fine Butch."

Mojo smiled as he spoke;

"How are you doing Brick?"

Brick grinned as he spoke;

"Nothin Much, just about to tell a story about Butch and the "Soda" incident."

Mojo groaned as Butch's eyes widened in horror before he spoke;

"Brick, open your mouth and I will knock your ass back into a coma!"

Brick ignored him as he told the story;

_FLASHBACK_

_Butch was thirsty. He was training all day, and needed something to drink, so he opened up the fridge and grinned as he saw a six pack of soda._

"All Right, Sweet! Just what I was hoping for!" He exclaimed happily as he grabbed a bottle and shut the fridge.

Unfortunately, due to exhaustion, he didn't bother to read the label on the bottle. If he had, he would have noticed the bold letters, _**Bud Light.**_

_AN HOUR LATER_

_Mojo Jojo entered the living room from his garage, needing a bottle of water to rehydrate himself, when he saw Butch sitting at the table, giggling childishly with 6 empty bottles surrounding him. Mojo blinked before he spoke;_

"_Butch my child, are you ok?"_

Butch grinned a toothy smile at Mojo as he slurred his speech;

"_Never fuckin better. Did anyone tell ya that ya look like a talkin monkey? No, they should have. Man that soda fuckin rocked!"_

Mojo blinked before he stormed over to his son and picked up one of the 'Soda Bottles' and read the label, his eyes widening in shock as he screamed out;

"_Butch that's not soda it's beer!"_

_Brick and Boomer heard the commotion and walked downstairs and saw what was going on. Brick started to snicker as he spoke;_

"_Did he just drink what I think he did?"_

Mojo groaned before he nodded and Boomer started to laugh hysterically. The drunk Rowdyruff blinked before he grinned as his speech slurred even more as he spoke;

"_Whatever man! I feel free as a bird. I'm a peacock, Ya gotta let me fly!"_

It was then that Butch leapt from his chair, spread his arms out in a flying motion…and fell flat on his face. Brick and Boomer's hysterical laughter rang out in the background as Butch crawled to his feet, looked at Mojo with a drunken smile and spoke;

"_Dude, you are a HOT monkey!"_

It was then that Butch threw up all over Mojo's shoes.

_END FLASHBACK_

Everyone, minus Butch and Mojo were laughing hysterically. Buttercup had tears in her eyes as she spoke through her laughter;

"Holy Jesus, the peacock thing was fucking awesome!"

Butch growled as he spoke;

"Hey, it's nowhere near as bad as Boomer's Dr. Sprite-Nog story!"

Boomer immediately stopped laughing as he spoke with his eyes wide in terror.

"Butch, don't do it man! I didn't say anything!"

Butch growled before he spoke;

"It was literally last month at Thanksgiving. Boomer, the pure genius that he is, thought it would be smart to mix Dr. Pepper with Sprite and Egg-Nog and then drink it. Literally 2 seconds later, he projectile vomited across the room."

Everyone started laughing even harder than before, Buttercup spoke;

"Ok, so what embarrassing story does Brick have?"

Brick smirked as he spoke;

"None, because unlike those 2 dolts, I'm actually smart."

Boomer thought about it and spoke;

"Actually, he's right. I don't recall any embarrassing stories happening to him."

Brick smirked as he spoke;

"Sorry kiddies, maybe some other time."

Blossom shook her head as she spoke;

"We'll find something eventually."

Brick looked up at Mojo and spoke;

"So…can I leave yet? I'm getting bored and all this white is hard on the eyes."

Mojo chuckled as he spoke;

"Thanks to the chemical X in your system, you should be all good to go. The wounds would take a few more days to heal, but yes you can leave."

Brick grinned as he spoke;

"Ok, I'll get changed and I'll meet you lot outside."

They nodded as they turned to leave except for Blossom and Berserk. Berserk spoke;

"Seriously though Brick, you want to date both of us?"

Blossom looked at him, waiting for his answer. Brick thought to himself before he spoke;

"Sure. It's up to you two. I understand that you don't really get along. So whatever you two are comfortable with."

Berserk immediate shot towards Brick before full out kissing him on the lips. Brick's eyes widened in shock before he grabbed her shoulders and lightly removed her from him. He saw Blossom, looking down, before he did the 'come here' motion with his hands. She flew towards him, and he kissed her. He then pulled away and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while he wrapped the other one around Berserks. He spoke;

"This is the start of a beautiful relationship girls."

Blossom and Berserk grinned before they left so Brick could change.


End file.
